Ukyo's List
by 5Whiskers5
Summary: Ukyo tells Ryoga he'll never get Akane to fall in love with him. But what if Ukyo were to help him out? Ryoga x Ukyo, full of fluff. Chp. 2 up!
1. The List

**Well, guess it's time to start off. I joined to improve my writing, so please leave constructive criticism if you like, and tell me if you'd like to see this story continue.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own the anime/manga Ranma 1/2 or any of it's characters. Although having Ukyo's giant spatula would be kinda cool...**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Another day at the Tendo Dojo, which basically means another day for some news about Jusenkyo to come up, and for Ranma to go mad trying to do this and that and blah blah blah-dee-blah. But what is Ryoga doing? Getting lost again? Let us pan the camera around to him...no no, wrong way, that's Ucchan's. But wait, I see Ryoga in there. Shall we take a peek inside?

"Tell me now. How the heck do you always end up in my restaurant whenever you get yourself lost?" The chef flips an order of okonomiyaki into the air.

"Well, I...I'm not sure..." he mutters, propping his head onto his fist while his elbow rests on the scorching oven.

"Umm...that's hot, you kn—"

"AAAAAAGH!"

Ukyo sighs. "Well if you think you're ever gonna get Akane's attention, you might as well give up now."

"Give up? GIVE UP? How dare you tell me to give up after all I've been through!!" he cries with hands flailing through the air and slamming back down on the counter/oven combo. "OOOWWW—" She slaps a hand over his mouth. "Would ya stop doing that?! I'm not gonna get customers with you making a scene!" she hisses.

He nods and returns to his seat, caring to his wounds.

"Maybe if you actually learned to keep balance, refrain from being reckless, never get lost, dress nice for a change—" she counts on her fingers, "Stop me when I get to the bad parts."

A vein bulges in Ryoga's forehead. "You don't have to spell it out for me..." He sighs. "I know I'm not good enough for her..."

Ukyo blinks. "Y'know, if I were to help you with Akane..." She mumbles slightly before a light bulb practically flashes above her head. "...I would have Ran-chan all to myself!" she squeals, "How does that sound?"

His head rises from the deep sulking, as if gray clouds cleared from his mind. "D-Do you mean it? You'd really help me, Ukyo?"

"Why not? This is the chance I've been waiting for!"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"First thing on the list is to...make a list." Ukyo snickers at her own joke then grabs a pen and scrap paper. She begins to write. Ryoga hovers over her shoulder, watching as the ink spells out his inferior aspects. At times he wants to correct her, but he lets Ukyo have her fun. He notices when she writes "#11) Staring over a girl's shoulder while she's busy is impolite." He hmphs and returns to his seat across from her.

They were outside Ucchan's and the clouds were becoming thicker as they made their way across the sky. Ryoga watched them and let his thoughts wander to whatever they wished to think about. Akane came up mostly, then Jusenkyo, then Ranma, then—

"All done!" she chimes.

"Wha...? Already?" He replies groggily from almost falling asleep.

"Well, you're far from perfect, hon." She winks. "Now, let's get started."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**That's it for this chapter. Like it, hate it, hate it a lot, or whatever. XD My Ryoga x Ukyo obssession is in full swing. Thanks for reading!  
**


	2. 1! Balance

**I actually wrote a second chapter? Wow. And I only know as much as you guys. I really have no idea what happens next. :D Yay for making it up as I go!**

**Anyway, enjoy the fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever, owned anything that has to do with Ranma 1/2. Or there would've been more Ryoga x Ukyo fluff in the series. :3**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ukyo turned off the oven and sat at the table. "It'll have to cool before we use it."

He joined her. What was she planning? He was sure it was something terrible. Her plans were always terrible. Ryoga sighed suddenly.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

"I...It's just, why do you always use me in your plans? There's plenty of other guys in the world who I'm sure would be willing to help. Most of them a lot better than me..."

She blinked. Why did she always get Ryoga to assist her in world domination? Or Ranma domination, rather.

"The real question here is, how do you put up with me? Why do you go along with it?" Her heart sunk as she realized everything she had done to him in the past.

"Well, no one else ever actually hangs out with me. You're really the only person I've ever stayed with for more than an hour."

She mentally slapped herself. "What about Akane?"

"Oh! S-Sorry, I forgot I sleep with her...as P-chan." He added the last part, avoiding the image of himself as a man in bed with Akane.

Ukyo furrowed her brow and frowned a bit. She rose her head, glaring at the oven. "Guess it's cool enough now. Step up."

"Wha-?"

"Step onto the oven. We're gonna improve your balance."

He raised an eyebrow, but did as he was instructed.

"Now close your eyes. Imagine, you're at the Olympics and-"

"The Olympics?!"

"Okay okay, I'll make it less stressful. Imagine you're on a fallen tree that goes across a river like a bridge. You take the first step..."

Left foot.

"Then another."

Right foot.

"And suddenly you hear a voice...It's Akane! She's across the log and ya gotta go sa-"

Ryoga leaped into the air and fell flat on the floor.

"Where is she?! Where's Akane?!"

SPLAT. He gets a good ol' spatula whack from Ukyo.

"What the heck did you run off the oven for, you ja-"

"AKANEEEEE!" He ran straight out of the restaurant and into the streets, barely avoiding a few cars along the way.

Ukyo stood there, stunned, still in a fighting pose from where she hit Ryoga. After realizing what happened, she balled her hand up into a fist and ran after him.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Shampoo! You've finally agreed to marrying me!" Mousse embraced his supposed object of affection, which at the time happened to be Ryoga.

"Hai-ya! Mousse need new pair glasses." Shampoo dumps cold water on him, and unfortunately on Ryoga as well.

"Quack quack quack!"

"Come with Shampoo now. We going back to great-grandmother."

"Quuuuaaaaack!!"

Ryoga, also known as P-chan, silently squealed to himself.

"Ugh, you got cold water splashed on you already?" Ukyo towered over the piglet.

"Squeee! Squee squeeeee!" He whined.

She grabbed him by the bandana and started back towards her home.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"I'm sorry...I got a little carried away..." Ryoga twiddled his thumbs.

"Sugar, It's not you, it's...well I'm not sure what it is. Anyway, we've gotta take a different approach to this."

"Just don't make me think of Akane again." He blushed.

Seeing his red face made her stomach turn. She didn't know why.

"Hmm..." Without saying a word, she grabbed a plank of wood and some leg weights. "Put these on."

He sighed, but did so without a complaint. He knew where this was going, so he stepped onto the wooden board and began walking across.

"Huh. You're better than I thought." She walked behind him and climbed onto his shoulders.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Shh. Don't break your concentration."

He continued. Sweat trickled down his neck with each step.

And then a knot. Yes, a knot in the plank. What was that darn knot doing there? Whoever sanded this board didn't do a good job.

Anywho, Ryoga tripped and they both fell. Hard.

"Owww..." Ukyo rubbed her forehead. Then she looked down to find she was sitting atop Ryoga's back. "Oh no! Are you okay?!" she yells a bit too loudly, grabbing his head and shaking it back-and-forth.

"I -ow- will be -ow- if -ow- you stop -ow- doing that."

"Ack! Sorry!" She clasped her hands into her lap.

"Uuuuugh..." He moaned. "Someone shoot me...I'm never gonna make it at this rate..."

"Aww, don't be like that!"

"...Huh? Izzat...izzat you, Aka...ne..." His head fell back to the floor with a thud.

"Aaaaah! Not again!" She quickly jumped up and grabbed her spatula. 'Here goes nothing...' Ukyo slid the over-sized utensil under the unconscious boy, and lifted him with all her power. The hilt of the tool started to bend, earning a yelp from the chef. She turned around as fast as her spatula would let her before rolling Ryoga onto the oven. Luckily, she had kept it off.

She sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" Ukyo placed an ice pack on his head then tip-toed up the stairs for more comfortable clothes.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Ryoga!"

"A-Akane!"

Two shadowy figures ran across the beach and into each other's arms.

"Oh, Akane..." He took in her scent and tightened the hug.

"Ryoga...?"

"Huh?" Pushing the girl from his torso to get a better look, she wasn't Akane at all. She was none other than Ukyo.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Must be a bad dream."

Ryoga shifted in his sleep from side-to-side. Ukyo was sitting next to him, now in her PJs since it was almost dark. She couldn't seem to stop staring at him. Out of curiosity, she lifted his upper lift to reveal his two pearly fangs. She giggled quietly, then yawned. "It's getting late. I can't just leave him here, but...where is he gonna sleep?" Without a moment's thought, she carried Ryoga up the stairs and into her bedroom with nothing but elbow grease.

Halfway up the stairs, his eyes shot open. Ukyo stopped. "Uhh..." The embarrassing scenario kept her from thinking and from keeping her composure. "Y-You couldn't just sleep on the oven! I had to...had to put you somewhere!" She spat out, pointing at her bed.

Ryoga turned deep red at the thought. "Y-Y-Y-You were gonna sleep...w-with me?!"

"Of course not! I was gonna sleep on the floor!"

"No way! Nuh-uh! I'm gonna sleep outside tonight!!"

"Sorry, hon, but you're sleeping in here!" She chucked him on the bed.

"Y-You can't make me!" He blushed.

"Oh, I have ways." Ukyo grinned mischievously. "Evil ways."

Before you could say 'Where in the world is Ryoga Hibiki?', he removed his headband and pulled the covers over his head. "G-G-G'night!"

"Heheh. Night, sugar." She took a futon out of the closet, rolled it out onto the floor and crawled in.

Ryoga, however, stayed awake. 'That dream sure was weird...Why was I hugging Ukyo and not Akane?' He clutched his covers. 'Well, I've spent the whole day with her, so it shouldn't be that strange.' Then he repeated himself. 'The whole day...with Ukyo...' His face turned red as he recalled how many times she was close to him today, from standing on his shoulders to carrying him up to bed.

But what was he talking about? He was in love with Akane. Even if she never returned his feelings, and she only loved him as P-chan...Really, that's all Ryoga wanted. A girl who loved him as...well, him. To accept him for who he was, now that he had the curse of turning into a pig. For someone to be perfectly fine with him being both a man and an animal was his biggest wish. Unfortunately, no one is...

Ukyo stirred in her sleep, causing Ryoga to peer over the bed. 'This is unfair for her. I can't just sleep in her bed when I'd be just as well off in the floor.' He got out of bed, and gently removed her from the futon. He let out a breath he had held in when she didn't wake up from that. Lifting her up, he gazed at her frame. She seemed so small, so fragile from this point-of-view. Ryoga put her to bed, grabbing his backpack before heading to the bathroom.

When he came out in his usual shorts and undershirt, Ukyo was awake.

She stared at him.

He stared at her.

Both of their blushes grew deeper as the seconds past.

Ukyo pulled the covers closer to her chest.

"Y-You...were awake when I...p-put you in bed, weren't you...?"

She nodded sheepishly.

He avoided her gaze as he stepped over to the futon and lied down. It took a while of deep thought and the occasional embarassing image, but they both fell asleep in due time.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Dang, after hours of writing my eyes feel like mush. x.x Thanks for all who have read this, are reading it, and will read it. You all rock. X3 Review on your way out, kthxdoitnao. ;D**


End file.
